


Summer Romance

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Word Count: 1219warnings: fluff, crying, sadness.





	Summer Romance

Virgil didn’t want to go. He didn’t like the sunlight even when it was blocked partially by his curtains. Practically living in it for three months definitely didn’t sound appealing. His brother Roman, and Roman’s boyfriend, Patton, demanded he go however. So, he sucked it up and went along, cursing Patton’s impressive puppy dog eyes.

The plane ride was boring and uneventful, but when they finally arrived, the view from the beach house was amazing. The first few days, while Roman and Patton explored, Virgil listened to music. Eventually even he couldn’t stand being inside anymore, so he ventured into the small town near the beach. He found two places that would be suitable for hiding from the sun and sand: a bookstore, and a music shop. The music shop closed early, so late afternoons and evenings went to the bookstore.

On the 15th day of the trip, Patton demanded they all go to the beach together. Patton and Roman splashed around in the water, quickly forgetting their third wheel, so Virgil sat under an umbrella with the latest of his new books in his hand.

“Heads up!” he heard, before the book was torn from his hands. It landed closed the bookmark next to it. Virgil sighed now had have to find his page all over again.

“I’m sorry, my friends are a bit over excited.” a voice spoke, before a handsome man in glasses bent to grab the book, handing it back to Virgil.

“Thank you” Virgil said quietly.

“The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie?” The man read aloud from the cover of the book.

Virgil nodded. “I found it in the bookstore in town. The summary sounded pretty good.” he responded flipping through the pages to find his spot.

“Well you should find me when you finish it so we can discuss.” 

The stranger handed Virgil the bookmark he had forgotten on the ground.

“My name’s Logan by the way.” he called over his shoulder as he left. Virgil didn’t have time to find his place again before a hyperactive Patton plopped next to him on the sand.

“Hey, Verge who was that?” he asked.

Virgil shrugged, flipping the bookmark to the back.

‘Text me when you finish the book. Or before. Xxx-xxx-xxxx -Logan.’

————

A week after that day that Virgil finished the book.

‘V: i finished that book. Got anymore suggestions?’

‘L: why yes i do. Why don’t we meet at the bookstore and discuss?’

It stayed that way all summer, meeting in the library and bookstore in town. Recommending each other books and music, then sitting on the beach together to listen or read. After a few weeks of shy and somewhat nerdy flirt they officially started dating.

——————————————

Virgil bit at his nails nervously. The trip ended in three days and he had no idea how he and Logan would survive long distance. They hadn’t told each other where they lived because they tried to avoid the conversation they both dreaded. Neither wanted this to just be a summer fling.

“Virgil, I know you don’t want to but you have to, buddy. I’m sorry.” Patton whispered, pulling Virgil against him. Virgil sighed with tears filling his eyes.

“I know.”

—————————-

Both boys laid cuddled up together on the beach, it was well past dark and the location was devoid of other people.

“Lo, you know we have to talk. My flight leaves tomorrow.” Virgil whispered. Logan sighed cuddling into the other’s side more.

“I know.” he sighed.

“We have to break up, Lo.” Virgil whispered, with tears in his eyes. Logan snuggled his face into Virgil’s neck.

“Let me have tonight. Please just tonight.” Logan murmured. Virgil said nothing, just running his hands through Logan’s hair. Neither got any sleep that night. They hugged goodbye the next morning, sharing their last kiss before heading in opposite directions.

—————————

Virgil groaned turning off his alarm, turning to snuggle back into his blankets. Today was the first day of his freshman year of college. He really didn’t want to go, he missed Logan. With another groan he pulled himself out of bed to get dressed.

When he walked into class he knew he was just a little too early. Besides him there were only two other people both had their faces buried in a book, he quietly sat down. He opened his sketch book and his phone using the next few minutes to sketch. He looked up as the teacher began talking, glancing at his drawling he sighed, he drew Logan again. He closed his sketch book and took notes.

As he left the class he didn’t notice the other student approach the teacher.

———————-

Logan had been the first one in class. He immediately opened his book and began reading. It was the last book that Virgil had suggested before they split. He had been wanting to text him but simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew Virgil wouldn’t text him first, he was anxious by nature. He heard another person sit down, but he didn’t look up. By the time the teacher began he had finished half the book. He had missed a few things as he was lost in his book. So, when class ended he walked to the front to ask. He didn’t notice the dark-haired man that was the last one out of the room.

—————-

Virgil needed coffee to make it through his classes. He stood in line for thirty minutes before he ordered. He grabbed his drink and went to leave, as he walked out the door he heard a crash and a lady apologize. He was late for class however so he quickly left.

———————–

Logan had entered the coffee shop quickly, but as he entered he slowed.

“One coffee, black, one sugar, no cream for Virgil!”

Upon hearing that name he froze. He looked quickly to where the voice was and saw a lanky figure in all black with bits of purple, the way Virgil used to dress. He had stopped in the pathway, and the lady walking towards him wasn’t paying attention either. They collided, she immediately apologized, he apologized to before standing. Looking back at the door he saw it swing shut and the man disappear into the crowd.

——————–

Virgil had a part time job, he worked in the music store down the road from his dorm. He was in charge of playing music through the store and helping anyone who asked. He was quietly putting CDs on the shelf when he was tapped on the back.

“Excuse me, sir, but are you Virgil Sanders?” the familiar voice asked. He turned shocked to see Logan behind him, book in hand, with a large smile on his face. Virgil hugged him quickly.

“What are you doing here?” he asked voice muffled by Logan’s shoulder. “I attend the college down the road. Apparently, you do too.” Logan responded.

“How’d you know?”

“I heard your name in coffee shop.” Logan explained. “Then I saw your brother Roman at the store. He told me you worked here.” he continued. Both pulled away, smiling at each other.

“So, got any more book suggestions?” Virgil asked. Logan nodded as both boys fell into their routine again. Happy to be back in each other’s lives.


End file.
